No Longer Logical
by WinxGirl34
Summary: A collide with a cave wall gives Tecna a bump on the head, which causes strange things to happen to her. Will the once level headed technology fairy be as logical again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – A collide with a cave wall gives Tecna a bump on the head, which causes strange things to happen to her. Will the once level headed technology fairy be as logical again?**

**Introduction**

The air based replica of Timmy glared at Tecna evilly, what was going on? No matter, she shot a strong energy blast at it, hoping it was easy to defeat, but she couldn't be more wrong. As soon as it didn't disappear, she began to worry. The last attack it had shot at her was pretty strong, who know what this thing was capable of doing. Whatever it was, it did just that. The replica of her boyfriend shot a powerful air attack that knocked her from flight. She collided with the cave wall and hit her head. The way she fell was most uncomfortable and she fought she could get up, but she had no idea that it was worse than that. Her head hurt so much from the impact, but she had to keep it to herself until she got back to Alfea. The air creature was stepping toward her, ready to deliver the final strike, but then, it disappeared. Tecna slowly got up from her helpless petition on the ground, and put forceful pressure on her forehead. A while later, Musa and Stella spotted her.

"I was waiting for you." She admitted.

"Yo Tec, are you alright?" Musa asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that all this was a trap and my head hurts, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Stella asked. Tecna pointed to the cracked cave wall that she had collided with, and the two girls gave concerned looks.

"That was from you?" Stella asked.

"That... whatever it was... was really strong, that attacks it had could knock me off my feet." Tecna explained.

"Are you going to be okay?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, it'll go away if I take a nap, but let's go help the others first."

Stella, Musa and Tecna caught up to Bloom, who happened to notice Tecna was holding her forehead just to ease the headache.

"Hey Tec, is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now." Tecna fibbed. At that moment, she wished there was a soft place for her to rest he head for just five minutes, but she never liked being the center of attention. She was the type of person who put her friends' needs before her own, and right now, Layla and Flora could be in trouble.

"Let's go find the others." Bloom suggested.

The girls spotted Flora and Layla collapsed on the ground. Baltor, now a monster, was about to give them the final blow. Bloom shot him with her Dragonfire power.

"Bloom?!" he shouted.

"Don't forget about us." Stella replied. Despite Tecna's headache, she grabbed Stella's hand to deliver a combined attack.

"Are you ready girls? Enchantix Convergence Power!" Stella ordered as she, Musa and Tecna preformed the combined attack. As strong as Tecna wanted her contribution to the attack to be, it wasn't very strong. Baltor shielded the attack with an electric barrier.

_If it weren't for my pounding head, I would've done better than that. _Tecna thought to herself.

"Is that it?" Baltor asked sarcastically.

"I thought that was pretty strong." Stella admitted.

_Thanks Stella. _Tecna thought again, she was glad their failure wasn't due to her weakness.

"As a beast, Baltor is more powerful than he was as a wizard. But I have an idea, there a spell I learned on Pyros that just might work." Bloom told them all as Baltor came closer to them. Out of nowhere, Helia's laser string gloves wrapped themselves around Baltor's neck. The boys all stood proud as Helia held Baltor down.

"Did ya miss us?" Riven asked jokingly.

_Timmy! I knew that air creature was just a decoy. _Tecna though to herself again as she saw Timmy standing there. He looked right at her, hoping she was alright.

"You're alright, yay!" Stella cheered as she saw Brandon.

"It's good you're all here." Baltor said as he snapped Helia's strings off his neck, "That way I can destroy you all together." The ground shook underneath his feet, and everyone began to get worried.

_I have no strength for this, I can fly away, but now my head just hurts so much I can't concentrate on anything else...no, I can't show weakness, I just have to... what is Bloom doing?_ Tecna thought once again. Bloom had said something but her ears were ringing too much to pay any attention, but now she could see what Bloom did.  
"Power of the Dragonfire, leave me and go find Baltor's fire." Bloom had said, than a small flame emerged from her chest and she collapsed unconscious.

"Bloom!" Stella ran over to her best friend as the little flame floated toward Baltor.

"Look." Musa pointed, and Tecna could finally see what was going on.

"It's her Dragonfire." She said, although her mind was hazy, she had an idea of what Bloom had done. Sky ran straight for Bloom and gathered her in his arms. Although Bloom was now first priority, Tecna at least had to tell Timmy that she wasn't well, but she couldn't draw attention away from her unconscious friend. So she watched and tried to understand what Bloom's flame was doing to Baltor. A few minutes passed, and the fire was still defeating Baltor from within. Everyone could hear Baltor yelling in pain.

"Bloom, talk to me." Sky pleaded.

"She's not here Sky; she's over there, fighting for all of us." Stella explained. After five more minutes of seeing Baltor suffer, he suddenly exploded.

_Bloom did it; I didn't think it was possible. _Tecna thought wearily, she was almost ready to collapse, herself. But she kept her cool and waited until everyone knew Bloom's condition.

"Bloom saved us." Stella replied

"But what happened to her, is she gone?" Sky asked, surprisingly, he was starting to cry.

"She can't be gone!"Stella cried. Suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone, Tecna had to stay standing, her head hurt so much, but Bloom was more important than a little headache. Finally, Bloom opened her eyes, she was alive and unharmed.

"Bloom, darling. You're back!" Stella cheered, Sky's face lit up with so much relief and happiness. Tecna sighed heavily, seeing that her friend was now alright. She ran toward Timmy and unintentionally stumbled into his arms.

"Tecna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't hold this back anymore, I need somewhere to rest. My head is killing me." She finally admitted.

"Tec, we completely forgot about you." Bloom and the rest of the group ran straight for her.

"This is why I don't say anything; I don't like being the center of attention." Tecna whispered.

"Tecna, you're not feeling good, someone needs to know." Timmy told her.

In the Red Fountain ship, Tecna finally got the rest she deserved. Her head rested against Timmy's chest as he stroked his fingers gently through her hair. Suddenly he spotted something.  
"Helia, Flora, come look at this." He whispered. There was a big bump on Tecna's head, the pain in her head was from impact, and she must've gotten hurt when he wasn't there. Why didn't she say anything?  
"Oh, why didn't she tell us?" Flora asked.

"We were so busy worrying about Bloom that we didn't notice that Tecna was so weak." Helia replied.

"You should've told me sooner, Tec." Timmy whispered, still caressing his fingers through her hair, he could hear her quiet, steady breathing and wished he would've been there for her in her time of need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Tecna, wake up." Timmy replied gently as he touched her shoulder, he had laid her down to rest on his rolled up cape. He never left her side the whole way home.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked weakly, she was so unstable that she couldn't sit up straight.

"Yeah, it's me, how many fingers?" Timmy asked as he held up two fingers. "Three... no two, wait, three." Tecna guessed. Timmy gathered her up in his arms, he felt so very guilty that everyone was focusing on Bloom when Tecna could may as well collapsed from pure impact.

"You're too tough on yourself, don't wait anymore. If you feel funny, tell me, or anyone. We care about you." Timmy whispered as he carried her off the ship.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked weakly.

"Yes, anything you need, it's yours." He replied.

"Why can't I see straight?" Tecna continued. "Tec I... when I was with you earlier, I saw a bump on your head." Timmy explained.

"What?"

"You're way more hurt than you thought, I don't know how you got hurt so badly."

"It was a trap... I was tricked and... If it weren't for Bloom, me, Stella and Musa would've been destroyed." Tecna explained faintly.

"It'll be okay, I'll get you to the nurse as soon as possible."

"It's just a bump, it goes away."

"Not if you can't see straight, Tec, don't deny that you're hurt. It's not right." Timmy carried Tecna inside and waited for the rest of the girls before taking her the school nurse.

* * *

The nurse gave all the girls and Timmy a look of pure sympathy for the now sleeping technology fairy.

"If she told someone as soon as she got hurt, then she would've slept it off. Now I'm afraid the impact has spread to her mind.""Will that effect her thinking at all?" Timmy asked.

"We'll do a few basic tests once she wakes up, if she passes them, she'll be fine."

"That's good, I feel really bad for taking the attention away from her." Bloom sighed.

"Maybe now you know just how much of a spotlight hog you are!" Layla snapped.

"Cool it you guys." Musa began, "We don't wonna wake Tecna."

"Wow, Musa. What is she, like five?" Stella joked.

"Seriously Stella, she's sick and hurt." Flora scolded. They left Tecna to sleep, but Timmy never left the room. He again caressed her hair through his fingers and took a deep breath, trying to force himself not to dramatically embrace his beautiful sleeping fairy goddess of technology.

"At least Baltor's destroyed, now nothing else will hurt you." He whispered softly. The nurse was working on her student patient records when she noticed him.

"Aren't you going to go back to Red Fountain?" she asked.

"I can't, she needs me to comfort her in her time of need. I can't leave her now." Timmy explained.

"You love her, don't you?" the nurse asked.

"More than logic itself, it wouldn't be worth its while without her." Timmy answered.

"I can only do so much, but I knew how powerful love can be.""I know. I just... need to know if she'll be alright before I go. I care about her, I always have." Timmy took another deep breath as he watched Tecna sleep motionlessly on the bed; he gently touched her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

* * *

Tecna woke up, more stable than she had been. She could see much better and her headache had gone away, but she was still a little woozy. The nurse did her tests and, like any test, Tecna was outstanding at it.

"She'll be back to normal in a week, just try to have her take it easy for a while. Don't do too much thinking." The nurse instructed.

"I can't be... smart for a week." Tecna hesitated.

"You'll always be smart Tec; you just can't challenge yourself until we know you can." Timmy placed relaxing hands on her shoulders, and she sighed in defeat.

"I really wanted to go to the party tonight, but I guess I need more rest, sorry Timmy." She began to walk wobbly out of the room when Timmy grabbed her hand.

"Hey, listen. We can sit somewhere quiet where the music won't be too loud, and we can talk about anything you want, from the latest technological advices to our fondest memories. You don't even have to dress up or anything, it'll be just you and me, I promise." Timmy told her.

"I don't deserve a guy like you Timmy, you're too sweet." Tecna replied.

"You deserve all the rarest jewels in the universe, if I had them, they'd be yours in a heartbeat. A girl like you, with both exquisite beauty and a brilliant mind, is indescribably rare." Timmy replied as he guided Tecna down the hallway to meet with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tecna and Timmy were sitting on a bench, talking about the newest cell phone's features. Then Timmy suddenly changed the subject, usually, Tecna was the one to help guide Timmy out of his nervous state of babbling on about technology. Now, after their temporary break up, Tecna knew that his babbling on and on only meant that he never could get over her beauty, therefore stuttered non-stop in her presence. Timmy had started talking about their fondest memories, the ones where he was by her side no matter the challenge, and he would remain by her side forever.

"Do you remember… in freshman year, when the witches ambushed Musa at the Hex Café?" he asked, trying so hard not to show that he still feared for her life when she goes to fight with the others.

"Timmy, I was unconscious the whole time, I couldn't remember anything." Tecna giggled.

"I know, but do you remember that I stayed by you the whole time too."

"That I do remember."

"If for any reason, the witches attack you and I'm not there… I just can't…." Timmy's loss of words was continued with the dramatic embrace that he'd been forcing back all evening.

"Timmy, why-" Tecna's question was cut off by Timmy's finger on her lips.

"Just listen to what I have to say Tec. The first time I saw you, the first time I knew you loved technology as much as I did, I knew I found my equal. Someone who I could share everything with. But things just… keep happening to you so frequently. The whole Omega thing scared me to death, I couldn't imagine you down there, so cold, so sad, so lonely." Timmy tightened the embrace as the images flooded his mind, having Tecna so close to him ensured him that she wasn't going to be hurt.

"It killed me to think that you could've been too frightened to defend yourself, everything I ever did was based on finding you. Just having you in my arms again ensures me that you're safe, and sometimes, like right now, I'm just too… afraid…. to let go." he continued.

"You've never opened up to me this much, I know I have and sometimes I felt like I've been naive to do so, but now… I know it was worth it." Tecna smiled, she didn't know how much the whole adventure in Omega had affected him, but maybe their relationship would be a lot better than it had been.

"You weren't naïve Tecna, you allowed me to break my fear of rejection, now that I knew you wanted to make our friendship a relationship, I wasn't that afraid to show my affection for you." Timmy explained, "Now that I knew you wanted it."

"Now was that so complicated?" Tecna teased.

"Yes, but only because I almost lost you, my will to live."

"Timmy, you can't be serious?" Tecna asked in shock.

"Tecna, was it something I said?" Timmy was trying to calm her down as she pulled away.

"You can't just… end your life because I can't be in it, you have so much to live for." Tecna replied, her tone sounding a little upset.

"So do you." Timmy added, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just… was upset because you would literally do that if I was gone. You could go on, instead you would leave the world… just for me. I guess I'm actually sad and appreciative at the same time."

"Why would you be sad?" Timmy asked.

"Because you'd do that at such a young age, even though we're still alive, one of us could find another if anything happened, possibly not for a long time though." Tecna explained.

"Maybe you could find someone else Tec, but I would not get over you my whole life, and the agony would eat at me until there would be nothing left. Do you understand that I can not let you get hurt again, you're too delicate, like glass."

"Now you're just talking nonsense." Tecna protested, she hardly understood what Timmy was getting at. The truth was that he had so much to tell her, and didn't know how to say it.

"Yes I do sound illogical, but that was how I thought when I knew you were still alive. I thought through my feelings, not my mind. Now I'm going to do the same when I say that you get hurt too much, that bump on your head worries me because I'm afraid it might affect your thinking. I want to keep you safe… and happy."

"Just what are you getting at Timmy?" Tecna asked impatiently.

"Okay Tec, I'll tell you that… I'm afraid for you when you fight with the others. I know you've been doing it since freshman year but even now you still hurt yourself. And with more powerful evils going after Bloom, you're just as at risk as anyone else. And that is what I mean when I say you're delicate. You're like… a little glass statue, it's enchanting to look at, but treat it carelessly and it can break so easily."

"I'm not that weak Timmy." Tecna replied.

"I never said you were weak, I would never say that. You're very strong in determination, you're loyal and courageous, and I love that about you. But like I said before-"

"I know. At least I won't have to be fighting anything for a while now that Baltor's destroyed."

"That's what makes me glad too, you can live you life and I can stop worrying myself sick about you." Timmy added, "Would you like a glass of raspberry punch?"

"Sure." Tecna smiled.

"I'll grab us two, just stay here." Timmy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he went to get the drinks. Tecna sat on the bench waiting, when she suddenly felt really sweaty. Then she began to get dizzy. Then suddenly…

"Oh no!" a nearby Alfea student cried, "Somebody help her!"

"What's going on?" another girl asked in complete panic. A crowd gathered around to she what had happened. Tecna had tried to get up in her hot, dizzy state to go find Timmy, but she had fainted mid way to the punch bowl table where Timmy was. A lot of concerned faces stared down at her.

"Somebody help!" the one girl cried once again. Timmy heard that call and looked in the direction of the bench, fairies and specialists crowded the way.

"Tecna!" he heard Bloom yell in shock, at that, Timmy dropped the cups of punch and raced through the crowd.

"Make room! I need to get to her!" he ordered, pushing through the swarm of people. As soon as he saw her unconscious, he crouched on his knees beside her and took off his sweater.

"Give her some air." her ordered the gathering as he gently lifted her head on to the rolled up sweater for comfort.

"She's coming to." Flora replied. With that, Tecna started to move and slowly open her eyes, she couldn't see straight at all, beads of sweat rolled down her face and she was breathing as if she had went for a twenty mile run.

"Tecna, how many fingers?" Timmy did the finger test again, showing her one.

"Three…" was Tecna's answer, she wasn't even guessing, she was too light-headed to think of the easiest things. She could see shadows of peoples' faces and concerned whispers from within the gathering.

"What's…happening?" she asked.

"All you need to do is pass out to be the center of attention, exhibit A." Stella teased, which Flora wasn't to happy about.

"Stella." she scolded.

"Oh no… it was that bad?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, are you okay now?" Bloom asked her.

"No… this is… so embarrassing." Tecna started to sob, Timmy had never seen her start crying so easily, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the Winx's dorm room.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long to upload, I'm still writing my _Just Another Story_ story, so I'll be uploading that too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

In Tecna's bedroom, she lay on her bed, still sobbing, but with Timmy's comfort, she felt better then she had. Timmy had put a fan next to her bed to cool her down, he had also called the school nurse. This was much more than a bump on the head now, and Timmy had worried himself sick over his poor, sweet loved one.

"I don't think you understand Timmy, I never meant to cause that much panic. Everyone at the party must've seen me unconscious, they must've seen me like this and the only person I wanted to know was you." she sobbed.

"Just try and relax, and listen to my voice okay. I'm glad you tried to come and tell me because these things you just can't ignore. And I know you're embarrassed, but I can't understand why you're so emotional, you've always tried to keep so calm in a situation like this."

"I honestly don't know why I'm being so emotional, I guess a part of my mind just… gave up."

"How is she?" the nurse asked as she came in the door.

"You called her too?" Tecna panicked, everyone in the school knew about her fainting spell out on the quad, and now the nurse knew too.

"I had to Tecna, because I care about you." Timmy replied, he could see more tears well up in her eyes, then he looked at the nurse.

"She's still embarrassed about it." he told the nurse.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" the nurse asked Tecna calmly.

"I'm so hot, and cluster phobic, it feels like everything's coming at me all at once." Tecna explained in complete fear. Timmy was now in a state of panic, he didn't know that Tecna felt that bad, that scared. Tecna was now gasping for air and flinching every which way as if she was trapped in an invisible box, everything spun in circles and she could only hear the familiar voices of Timmy and the nurse.

"Oh dear, it seems that your condition is worse than I estimated." the nurse checked her clipboard.

"Just how bad was the impact?" Timmy asked, trying to keep himself calm, he could only take so much of what was happening to his treasured girlfriend.

"It was so bad that it could effect her way of thinking forever." the nurse explained, "if we don't act quickly."

"I'll do anything, just please, tell me what I need to do." Timmy pleaded.

"You won't have to worry yet, she just needs rest, actually it's best if she doesn't do any major thinking until we get her out of this fearful, emotional state." the nurse explained, then she looked at Tecna for a moment before looking back at Timmy.

"Do you think you could get her to lay down for me?" the nurse asked him. Timmy placed gentle hands on Tecna's shoulders to ensure her that everything was going to be fine. She looked up at him with an unsure expression.

"Just lay down Tecna, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Timmy replied softly. Tecna slowly lowered her head onto her pillow, but she still looked like she wanted to run away. To her, everything looked like it was coming at her, she was unsure of everything around her, all she knew was that Timmy was there, willing to calm her down and give her all the comfort she needed.

"Okay, try and keep her still, but don't frighten her. With her already cluster phobic sensation, pinning her down is just going to make it worse." the nurse instructed. Timmy kept his hands firmly on Tecna's shoulders with the slightest bit of pressure.

"Everything's going to be okay." he replied. Tecna groaned nervously, wanting to run, and crawl into a dark space where she couldn't see anything. She knew Timmy wouldn't let her get hurt, but at the same time, she felt so unsure of her surroundings.

"Alright sweetheart, now I'm going to shine this light on you forehead, this device is going to tell me just how bad the collide with the cave wall was." the nurse explained calmly to Tecna, she understood what the device would do, but she was still uneasy. The nurse took out a device that looked like a flashlight with buttons on it. It was like a portable MRI scanner, one of the magical universe's technological advances. And yes, from none other than Tecna's own realm. The device was able to scan anything from a broken leg to major brain damage, without the person feeling a thing. The nurse shone the light over Tecna's forehead, Tecna had to close her eyes to dim the light. She was trying to break free of her cluster phobic state, all she wanted to do was run. She felt Timmy's hands on her shoulders, which was the only thing that kept her from having an emotional fit. Despite everything she felt, she couldn't understand her own behaviour. The nurse turned the light off, and Tecna squinted her eyes open. The nurse looked at the device and told Timmy what it said.

"Oh no," she began, "I looks like the logical part of her mind has been taken over by emotion, she won't be able to think logically at all. And for technology fairies, that's almost the only way they know how to think."

"So can this be fixed." Timmy asked.

"Yes, only if she stays in bed for two weeks, no amount of major logical thinking at all, plenty of rest, and I suggest you keep her calm at all times. We don't want another fainting spell." the nurse instructed as she left the room.

"All this, just because of a bump on the head." Timmy pondered, was there something Tecna wasn't telling him.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked nervously, she had to tell him that this wasn't the first collide with a cave that she had encountered that week.

"I know you're scared, and unsure of what's going on, but I will promise you that everything will be better in a few days." he reassured her.

"That's not it… when I got hurt… it wasn't the first time." Tecna tried to explain.

"When did you get hurt? Tell me everything." Timmy squeezed her hand in reassurance, he was panicked, how bad did this one bump on the head become?

"We were fighting Baltor with the Water Stars… there was something in his box of spells that could control them. He shot a power blast at all of us except Bloom… but I guess it was how I landed on the ground that is effecting me now."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked, gently putting pressure on her shoulder.

"I think the reason the other girls aren't affected is because when I collided with the wall, I fell in an uncomfortable position, in other words, I fell upside down."

"What… oh, no wonder you're in this condition Tec, you need to sleep now, two major impacts like that are much more serious than just one. I'm going to tell the nurse what you told me, it could mean a loss of all your critical thinking… forever." Timmy dreaded the very thought of not being able to talk to her about all the technological advances anymore, that was what she lived for, she was a technology fairy, her life was logic.

"Timmy no!" Tecna suddenly cried out, she too feared the loss of her only way of life, but she also feared being alone now that it was just her and Timmy.

"Shh." he repeated comfortingly, "I won't let that happen to you, and neither will the nurse or any of the others. We all love you, and want to help you as much as we can. You just need to sleep, and rest you mind." Tecna lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, she knew Timmy wouldn't leave her, so she wasn't as willing to hide anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call me weird, but the basis of this chapter is of a dream I had.**

* * *

Timmy waited until Tecna was sound asleep before he went to go tell nurse Ophelia everything she had told him, but before that, he stared longingly at her, wishing to take away her fears. He ran down the hallway, hoping that Tecna would not wake to be alone, she feared that now then anything. Finally, he met up with nurse Ophelia in the hallway.

"How is she doing?" nurse Ophelia asked him.

"She's asleep, but there's something she told me that could be crucial to curing her."

"And what would that be?" nurse Ophelia asked.

"That wasn't the first major impact she had. She said she landed upside down, no wonder she's like this."

"Upside down, like… she fell."

"Yes." Timmy hesitated.

"Twice?" nurse Ophelia asked in horror. Timmy nodded, and a look of complete panic swept across nurse Ophelia's face.

"We have to get this to her quick!" she took out one of her potions that was only used for emergencies, and followed Timmy back to the Winx's dorm room. They quietly raced to Tecna's room. Timmy looked at nurse Ophelia.

"Should I wake her?" he asked quietly.

"No, she took so long to calm down, we shouldn't make her start to panic if we tell her just how crucial it is for her to have this." nurse Ophelia informed.

"Don't you think she should know?" Timmy asked.

"She's too frightened right now to handle the gravity of the situation she's in. We want her as calm as possible, so we'll tell her when she's in a calmer state." nurse Ophelia continued to explain. All Timmy wanted to do at that moment was embrace his sweet sleeping loved one, to tell her everything was going to be alright. nurse Ophelia took the potion bottle and carefully filled a dropper with some of it, only a drop was all Tecna needed.

"Okay, just carefully lift her head up for me." nurse Ophelia instructed.

"Shouldn't we wait until she's awake?" Timmy asked again.

"No, it's absolutely crucial that she has this as soon as possible, it's a must." nurse Ophelia insisted. Timmy gathered Tecna in his arms and lifted her head slightly, she didn't stir.

"That's it, just keep her still." nurse Ophelia instructed softly as she gently squeezed the rubber of the dropper. Tecna's mouth was slightly open as she needed to gasp for air in her sleep. A drop of the potion dripped from the tube into her mouth, still, she didn't move. Ophelia put her equipment away quietly. Timmy watched Tecna silently, then she moved and groaned, perhaps feeling the taste trickle down her throat. Or maybe because she was having trouble gasping for air. Her eyes opened slightly, but Timmy's arms around her kept her calm.

"Everything's okay." he whispered comfortingly. Knowing Timmy was right beside her, she felt no need to be scared, so she gathered a breath and closed her eyes, drifting away to a beautiful digitally enhanced piece of heaven. Timmy rested her back down on her bed as she turned to her side, he then covered her in blankets. He watched her sleep more peacefully than before, caressing his fingers gently through her hair, to him, it felt like velvet.

"You sure know how to keep her relaxed." nurse Ophelia whispered, writing the importance of Timmy's presence for further use, in order to keep Tecna relaxed, that was essential to healing her.

"She knows me, and she knows I'd do anything to take away her fears." Timmy explained. nurse Ophelia took a mental note of it for when it came in later, then she left the couple alone and went to call Professor Saladin.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Nurse Ophela went back to her office where her assistant Nurse Lina was tending to the phones.

"Lina, I need to call headmaster Saladin, it's regarding on of his students, a very urgent matter." Ophelia told her.

"How urgent?" Lina inquired.

"The sake of Alfea's star pupil's well being and intelligence." Ophelia answered tonelessly, only because all of Alfea would be crushed if the one straight A student for three years running would suddenly end up completely lost and helpless in the world she grow up in. That, and the fact that Alfea got top grade technologies from Tecna's realm, and if anything happened to her, Alfea's 'best magic school in all the realms' reputation would be shot. Lina's face went pale with shock, this was the most important matter right now, no cat spell could be as serious

as this.

"Saladin must let this student stay if it can help our most important scholar recover." Lina gave Ophelia the holo-phone.

"Saladin, this is Nurse Ophelia from Alfea requesting the hugest of favours regarding on of you finest students." Ophelia began casually.

"To protect some fairies on a mission? Ms Feragonda usually requests those types of favours." Saladin spoke over the speaker.

"No, this is a medical requirement for the recovery of our best Alfea fairy, it is quite serious."

"Just how serious is this illness?" Saladin asked.

"It is more of an injury than an illness, headmaster. However, the affects had spread rapidly throughout her body in an illness form. Her logical thinking is completely overrun by emotion, mostly fear." Ophelia explained, "I'll fax you a copy of the notes I took from tending to her earlier." She photocopied the notes off her clipboard and MagiFaxed them to Saladin, the notes contained all that the nurse had put down about Tecna, things such as the cluster phobia and fainting spells. The notes also told about Timmy's presence and how important it was for Tecna to keep calm. Saladin read the faxed notes with wide eyes, he now knew just how crucial it was for Timmy to be there.

"If he's already with her, tell him he can stay as long as he needs to, I'll get one of the other boys to bring his schoolbooks to him." Saladin replied.

"Thank you so much headmaster, this means the greatest deal to Alfea as a learning facility and a supporter of fairies' well being." Ophelia acknowledged him as she ended the connection of the holo-phone.

"This looks terrible," Lina replied as she read the original doctors notes, "What have you done about it so far?"

"Seems difficult to determine Lina, but the closest I could come up with was _Emotia_ infection, where a bump on the head causes the regular logical thinking patterns of a technology fairy to be altered by emotion. However, it mentions nothing on fainting spells or cluster phobia, or double vision, nothing like that at all." Ophelia explained, "I've given her a dose of the medicine that can slow the spreading, but there's nothing greater we can do besides continue the dosage, keep her as calm as possible, and keep looking for a solution. Perhaps she'll tell Timmy what we need to know in order to narrow our search." Ophelia left to tell Timmy he had permission to stay at Alfea as a medical requirement, and Lina stared at the notes that were left on her desk and sighed in sympathy.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After forty five minutes of staring at Tecna, Timmy checked his watch, 9:45. Fifteen minutes until he had to be back at Red Fountain for curfew. Normally, the schools' curfew was 8:00, but on special occasions like interschool parties, it was extended to 10:00.

"Fifteen minutes until curfew," he sighed, "I never want to leave you in this condition, never ever. But Saladin would kill me. I promise that after classes tomorrow I will come back." Then he leaned over and planted a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, and I wish to the entire universe that you get better." he whispered. Then he left the room hesitantly, but on his way out, he spotted Brandon with his books.

"Hi Brandon, what are you doing with my homework?" He asked.

"Nurse Ophelia asked Professor Saladin if you could stay at Alfea, and it was granted." Brandon explained.

"What?" Timmy was glad, only because he really couldn't leave Tecna in the state she was in.

"It's required that you stay to keep her calm, it seems you knew just how to do it." Ophelia explained further.

"For how long can I stay?" Timmy thought. There had to be a catch.

"You can stay as long as it takes for her to get well." Ophelia answered. Timmy was astonished and hugged Brandon in pure happiness.

"Easy buddy, Tecna's not better yet."

"I knew, but if I am the only one that can keep her calm, I need to be beside her every second of the day." Timmy replied.

"Well, I also got you my sleeping bag too."

"Thanks man. Thanks a lot."

* * *

An hour later, Timmy was doing some Heroics History homework in Brandon's sleeping beg when he heard Tecna move in her own bed, he looked over to see her wake up.

"Timmy? Shouldn't you be back at Red Fountain?" She asked sleepily.

"The nurse and Saladin granted me permission to stay as a medical requirement for you." Timmy explained.

"You're a medical requirement? How are you a requirement?" Tecna laughed.

"To keep you calm, by the way, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but I still can't imagine living without logic, I can't do it. And what if… I've lost it already?!"

"Don't panic Tec; if you can do an equation an earth second grader can do in five seconds or less, you still have it." Timmy sat on the side of the bed and looked at her in reassurance.

"An earth second grade question? Those are like peaces of cake to me." Tecna replied.

"You see, you still have it if you think that." Timmy smiled.

"But how long will it last, I don't think I can do complicated equations like they were mental math anymore. And I'm completely emotional, I'm not calm and collected like I use to be, no logic at all." Tecna tried so hard to keep her tears in, taking deep breaths helped, but it was her only resort.

"Please don't cry Tec, you were so happy a minute ago." Timmy embraced her tightly, he was broken hearted by the fact that her emotions could kick in at the most unwanted times.

"See what I mean." Tecna tried harder to hold back tears, but she couldn't.

"It's okay, I'm sure this will blow over in a week or two, and that's why I'm here, for comfort." Timmy replied.

"I guess I do need you more then I thought."

"You see, we all want you to get better, me, the girls, Nurse Ophelia, even Saladin."

"Saladin, now that's hard to believe." Tecna smiled weakly.

"Then why else would he grant me permission to stay here until you do?" Timmy chuckled.

"I honestly couldn't say?"

"See, we all care about you, especially the girls and me." Timmy replied. Then nurse Ophelia walked in to do her nightly check up.

"Ah, you're awake." she was glad that Tecna wasn't in the middle of another mood swing, she was happy, just like she needed to be, "How long was she up for?"

"Five minutes," Timmy answered, "One minor episode, but all she needed was reassurance."

"Timmy, do you need to tell her everything?" Tecna asked.

"I have to, not because I was asked to, but because we want to help you get your logic back." Timmy explained.

"Right, my logical thinking." Tecna reminded herself.

"Should we tell her now?" Timmy asked Ophelia.

"Tell me what?" Tecna pondered, with just a little panic in her voice.

"I think we should," Ophelia sighed, expecting Tecna's emotions to take her on another unpleasant joyride, but it was best if they told her about the medicine.

"Don't panic, sweetheart, but we… gave you medicine while you were asleep. It was the only why to slow down the spread of this injury." Ophelia explained.

"While I was asleep?" Tecna asked, "You could've waked me up. And Timmy, you were involved?"

"I asked if I should wake you, but Ophelia said you wouldn't be able to handle the situation." Timmy explained to Tecna.

"What wouldn't I be able to handle?"

"Tec, you said so yourself that you couldn't imagine living without your logical thinking, remember."

"Oh, right. Why do I keep forgetting?" Tecna asked herself.

"The medicine will slow down the spreading until we find out more about what's going on." Ophelia added, "Now, its 11:00, you should probably get some sleep." Then she left the room, Timmy had put his books away, and watched Tecna lay wide awake, still worried about the sake of her personality, her way of life.

"You don't have to worry; Ophelia will find a way to get it back." Timmy reassured her.

"Can she find a cure? And when, will it be too late?" Tecna asked restlessly.

"You're going to be alright, just try to keep calm, that's the best you can do for yourself." Timmy replied comfortingly.

"Okay." Tecna sighed. She tried to fall asleep, and in about a half hour, she was asleep, and hopefully back to that technologically advanced heaven she was before, Timmy thought she deserved to dream peacefully after everything she'd been through.

* * *

**Sorry I havn't updated, I just finished two extra chapters so I don't have to type for a while. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you think its getting kinda boring, the excitement and drama will happen in the chapter after the next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last few chapters have got nowhere, so here is where it gets interesting.**

* * *

A week later, in Light Haven, Icy and Stormy lay impatiently in their cell, which looked like a virtual spa, they hated it gratefully. Icy was in a bath of virtual mud, and Stormy had a facial mask on, trying so hard not to move. Just then, Darcy ran in excitedly after breaking out just to get her mind away from all the peace and happiness.

"Guess what I found out?" Darcy asked slyly.

"Give us the details, Darcy." Icy replied.

"Baltor got one of the Winx!" Darcy continued evilly.

"But didn't Miss Heiress of Sparx, Bloom, destroy him?" Stormy asked dumbly.

"Yes, you dolt! But one of his element creatures almost finished three of the Winx off if it weren't for Bloom."

"So he got out of the lake?"

"No duh, but guess who lost all her logic?" Darcy asked slyly.

"No way!" Icy gasped in excitement.

"Yes way, the techno fairy is so vulnerable at this point, she'd probably tremble at the sight of us." Darcy laughed.

"And where did you get this juicy piece of gossip, Darcy?" Icy asked.

"A few other witches here were talking about her little fainting episode at Alfea's end of battle party."

"To bad it wasn't Bloom that was that weak and defenceless." Stormy snarled.

"Yeah, but when those other Winx girls have their attention to their vulnerable friend, we'll knock 'em out one by one. Without our magic." Icy explained.

"I've used what little I had to escape this virtual headache." Darcy replied.

"We had most of our powers taken away, and the rest just drained, but if the Winx don't know that, then it'll be easy to take them without it." Icy continued.

"But what if they transform?" Stormy asked.

"They'll be too distracted with the logic less techno fairy to notice anything." Darcy told her.

"Nice, but how do we got out of this cell?"

"I still have one shot left in me." Icy told her posse. Then she struck the bars of the cell open with an ice breaker attack. As the bars broke, the red light blared and the alarm went off.

"Run ladies! We will not get caught!" Icy commanded. The three witches ran down the hallway of cells and escaped.

* * *

At Alfea, Stella had offered to take the girls shopping, but then she looked at Tecna in concern. Tecna had progressed throughout the week, and she wasn't as emotionally weakened as she was a while ago. Ophelia felt that Tecna was strong enough not to have Timmy there for emotional support anymore, but nothing was for sure. They would contact Saladin if anything more were to happen, so far Tecna was slowly but surely gaining her logic.

"Do you think Ophelia will let you off the school grounds yet?" Stella asked.

"I'm not sure Stella. I honestly want to go shopping with you girls, but I think Nurse Ophelia wants me to stay here, just as a precaution." Tecna sighed.

"We can call her if you like." Bloom offered.

"Thank you Bloom, but I don't think it'll help."

"You're so upset sweetie, maybe we should just stay here and keep you company." Flora replied.

"I'm not upset, Flora. I'm just… I don't know how to describe it." Tecna sighed again.

"Timmy said you shouldn't hide something that's bothering you." Layla smiled at her friend with support.

"I know, but nothing is bothering me. I just don't like being the center of attention, you all know that." Tecna explained.

"You have to be at some time, remember the Omega thing. We never stopped looking when Timmy proved you were alive." Musa replied.

"Do you _have _to bring that up?" Tecna asked painfully.

"We're sorry sweetie; you just need to have some attention, at least some." Flora answered.

"Ophelia said you could go Tec! We just have to have her on speed dial, just in case." Bloom cheered.

"That's great, but I wish I wasn't such a big deal." Tecna got up and joined her friends to leave, but Flora grabbed her hand slightly.

"You were always a big deal to us Tecna, you're just as important as anyone else in this group, remember we all care." she reassured her.

"Bloom seems to be more important than the rest of us put together." Layla uttered to Musa.

"No, everyone in this group is just as important as the next, I may be the last princess of Sparx, but I am certainly not going to put my rarity before a best friend's medical condition." Bloom replied, clearing her throat when she heard Layla's comment.

"You guys, let's just drop the subject and have some fun, but of course we should keep an eye on Tecna." Stella replied impatiently.

"I'm not that important!" Tecna yelled over the girls' arguing.

"Of course you are, Tec. We wouldn't have cared if you weren't." Musa reassured her roommate.

"About the Omega thing again, right?" Tecna sighed.

"Yep, if you weren't that important, Timmy would've given up, and we wouldn't have cried as hard as we did."

"We keep telling you that over and over but you keep insisting that you're not that important. But you are." Stella added.

"I believe you; I just can't believe you cried for me." Tecna looked up at five friendly faces, and knew she was as important as they said, and now with a case of Emotia, she was even more important to the group.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this last part was like beating the horse that was long dead, but I dwell, its what I do.**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will bring the action for the rest of the story, beware, it might get a little intense.

Btw, can you guys please not mention MasterChef60, her stories give me an upset stomache. 'nough said. She's my Winx fanfiction writting rival, there are so many things I'd say to her if I got the chance. I'm actually glad she isn't still writting, no offense to ppl who knew her.

Anyway.

* * *

The six girls walked down the main streets of Magix, trying to decide between pizza or hot dogs and sundaes for lunch. Just then the witches stomped up to them, out of breath and panting.

"What happened to you? Got your powers taken away or something?" Bloom laughed.

"Aren't you three supposed to be doing time in Light Haven?" Musa asked.

"We're sick of that place! And speaking of sick, we heard about your little condition." Stormy smirked as she pointed to Tecna.

"Why would you want me?" Tecna asked, she was trying so hard to sound strong, together, confident, but inside, she was petrified.

"Nothing directly, we just though we'd use you for the undoing of your friends." Icy laughed.

"Don't think so, Icy!" Bloom shouted.

"Tecna, are you sure you can handle taking on the witches?" Flora asked Tecna quietly.

"I can, just make sure that they don't hit the others." Tecna replied. She wasn't going to show weakness, not right now. All the girls transformed, even Tecna, after; the first thing she did was put up a shield, to look like she wasn't weak, to keep a collected front. Tecna was about to shot an attack with the others, but something stopped her, _she _stopped herself. Something was wrong, she froze. She could do nothing, not even focus her magic for one attack.

"Tec, are you okay?" Bloom asked worriedly, she wanted to answer by saying she was fine, she could say it in her head, but her mouth froze open.

"Can you hear us?" Stella called, again, Tecna wanted to respond, but couldn't.

"It's working; they're so focused on their friend, now we have our chance." Icy smiled, but unfortunately for the witches, the Winx were all huddled together, one would surely notice if the other was hurt. Tecna tried hard as she could to move her arm, to use her magic, but in minutes she began losing breath, and was gasping for air. The shield broke, and the other girls gathered around her to reassure her that she was going to get help, Bloom had speed dialled Nurse Ophelia, who was going to bring Timmy with her. As Tecna gasped for air, her gaze was fixed on the three witches, who now thought this was too serious to be messing around with, even for witches as evil as them, they knew when not to make a move. Regardless, Tecna's eye line met where the witches stood, and as she went into a daze, their faces stayed as clear as day in her mind.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Freshman year, the time Musa was ambushed by the senior witches at the Hex Café, the girls had just transformed, but Tecna took an unexpected hit from Stormy._

"_I find this whole thing shocking!" Stormy had made that ironic comment out of her own pride; Tecna was hit and went flying backwards, only to hit the ground unconscious. Though, she let out a frightened shriek before hitting the ground._

"_And I see you do too." Stormy continued her snide comment as Tecna fell unconscious._

_New flashback_

_Sophomore year, Cloud Tower. The exchange student program, possibly the worst experience of Tecna's life. Trying to find the hidden piece of the Codex on her own didn't seem too hard, unfortunately it had some pretty bad consequences for poor Tecna. As soon as she was sure where she thought the Codex had been on her digital map of Cloud Tower, the senior witches had appeared from an eerie looking mouth in the wall. Without her friends to back her up, Tecna felt an uneasy feeling grow within her as the witches drew closer, lead by Icy's evil laughter._

_"You found the Codex." she smirked._

_"So where is it, mainframe?!" Stormy had insulted, and any other insult would have not been taken personally, but this one struck Tecna's confidence right where it would hurt the most. But she couldn't let the witches get to her, not when she was without backup._

_"Like I'd tell you!" Tecna shouted, trying so hard to keep the little blast to her confidence from weakening her collectedness. She had only one option left, to transform, and take them head on. In the middle of doing so, a frozen sheet of ice surrounded her as the spell "Ice Coffin" was chanted by Icy, and then with a proud smirk, she replied "Boya." As Icy turned around, she noticed Tecna's digital map still floating in mid air._

"_Check it ladies, she left us a map, even nerds have their uses. The Codex is ours." she declared. The three witches examined the map and left to search Cloud Tower for the Codex, leaving poor Tecna to freeze in the most uncomfortable position. She wanted to cry, and tears run down her frozen cheeks, immediately turning into icicles. If it hadn't been for Flora and Stella, she would've never survived._

_New Flashback _

_Senior Year, again at Cloud Tower, looking for the ancestral witches' crypt. Stella had just flew out of sight and the girls wanted to follow her to make sure she was okay. Tecna, wanting to prove her survival skills from Omega, and counteract last year, volunteered to fight on her own._

"_You go, I'll deal with them." she replied proudly, only to have that pride stomped on by Stormy's attack, trapping her in a whirlpool._

"_Deal with this." Stormy had said as the attack was formed._

_**Why is it always me? **__Tecna thought, but the only thing heard from her was moaning as she tried to struggle free. Again, Flora was the one to help her out. Musa and Flora had decided to stick around to back Tecna up. Once again, Tecna felt useless without help._

_End Flashbacks _

* * *

"Tec, answer us!" Stella panicked, suddenly; Tecna fainted again, this time in pure fright. Every single memory, every insult from the witches had come rushing back to Tecna in a huge wave of reality. She couldn't fight with the girls, she was useless.

"Tecna, somebody help!" Layla called.

"Don't panic yet Layla, Ophelia's going to come with Timmy." Bloom assured her.

"You should call again, say it's urgent, an emergency!" Stella replied in alarm. Bloom called again, explaining everything as the rest of the girls tried to cool Tecna down.

"We're on our way." Ophelia was horror struck when she heard what happened, they ended the connection, and five minutes later an ambulance drove up the street and stopped by their spot on the sidewalk. The Winx's faces went ghost white when Ophelia, Timmy and two older men ran toward them.

"Oh no, Tec!" Timmy's eyes widened and his heart raced with great fear. He was about to run to Tecna's side, but the two other men beat him to it with the bed from the back of the ambulance.

"Alright, lift her up gently, gently now." the driver ordered as the two men lifted Tecna onto the bed and moved it into the back of the ambulance.

"Tecna! I have to see her!" Timmy was about to run into the back of the ambulance when the two men stopped him. He tried to get out of their grip.

"He has to see her," Ophelia stated firmly, "It's a requirement." Then the two men let go of Timmy's arms, and he ran to see Tecna.

"Don't worry girls, your friend will be just fine. You'll be able to see her in the Retreat Realm in a few days." one of the men told the other girls, their faces were still filled with worry and shock. Moments after the ambulance doors shut, two other men from Light Haven ran up to the girls.

"There they are, get them!" one of the men ordered as they ran past the Winx and arrested the witches, who too were shocked silly by the events that just happened.

"Did these witches do this?" the man asked the Winx.

"No sir." Bloom told him evenly.

"Come on ladies, you deserve to be in the highest security in LH." The other man replied as they both dragged the witches away.

"You girls take care." the other man replied generously. The girls waved without euphuism, and stared back at the ambulance, which was about to drive away. Inside, Timmy watched the witches get arrested, and knew it would be a good thing to tell Tecna when she woke up. The ambulance started and hovered away to an aircraft station, where Tecna would be transported to the Retreat Realm.

* * *

**So, was it too scary, or just enough action?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh, my laptop is sooo slow. Took me long enough. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll upload again next week.**

* * *

Chapter 10

That evening in the aircraft that was going to the Retreat Realm, Timmy watched Tecna on the bed, she was motionless, for the last four hours she was like that. He worried terribly, what if she was dying right before his eyes? He had been looking down at her, his one hand squeezing hers, he could still make out a fast, overwhelmed pulse, but would it last? He caressed Tecna's soft pink hair through the fingertips of his other hand and breathed heavily, regretting ever leaving her.

"I'm sorry Tec," he whispered, "I'm so, very sorry. I shouldn't have left you. And now this Emotia infection may as well have killed you." Just the thought of it made him squeeze her hand even tighter, he wrapped his other hand around her neck, but didn't lift her head, if he could, he would plant one last kiss on her lips. Buried in his thoughts, Timmy was startled by the hand patting his shoulder. Ophelia had overheard his painful whispers of regret.

"Emotia isn't fatal." she stated, "but the effects it brings are quite serious, this has been her worse emotion attack yet." Timmy got up from his place gazing at his loved one, and stared at Ophelia in shock, she sounded so rational at this time, and that was the last thing he wanted to feel, not if Tecna couldn't feel that same rationality.

"Don't worry," Ophelia replied, "Once we get her to the hospital sector of the Retreat Realm, she'll be just fine, but now, we're unsure when she'll wake up, but when she does, she will be in a state of panic worse than anything she'd ever felt before. All the symptoms, the cluster phobia, dizziness, double vision, it'll be there worse than it has even been before."

"What!?" Timmy was increasingly worried, he didn't want Tecna to suffer anymore, he wanted her to be happy, when will this Emotia go away?

"It'll be alright, this light will keep her calm." Ophelia pulled down a device that shone a soft, soothing light over Tecna.

"What will it do?" Timmy asked.

"It will sort of… stun her into a state of calmness, she will still hear us, she just can't respond." Ophelia explained.

"You're going to stun her?!" Timmy panicked, he didn't want Tecna hurt.

"Not like what you think, this is like… a brainwasher, but it won't make her do anything." Ophelia continued. Then the two heard Tecna awaken from her frightening slumber.

"Tecna, blink if you can see me at all." Timmy replied. She slowly blinked twice, her breathing heavy and wheezy.

"She can't say anything?" Timmy looked at Ophelia, he was so glad that Tecna was awake, but she looked, and sounded so weak. Ophelia nodded as a response to his question, and Timmy continued to caress his fingers gently through Tecna's hair.

"Everything's going to be alright, I know you're frightened, and I only wish I could take that fear away." he whispered, trying to console her. She looked up at him, she could make out the outline of his face, the comfort in his voice, and because of the light, everything but Timmy drifted away to nothingness.

* * *

In her dream, she was wearing a long, velvet dress that seemed to dance around her legs as she walked. But she wasn't walking now, she was resting, her head on Timmy's chest, his arms around her, rocking her gently as they lay in a field of fluffy clouds. There was no need for words, the expressions on their faces were read easily by one another, and watching the twinkling stars in the sky shine over the distant technological city made them not want to say anything, but be glad to be together. Timmy's hand gently cupped Tecna's chin, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't live without you." he replied soothingly, "Despite everything you tell me, I could never be as happy as I am with you're safe in my arms." Tecna stayed quiet, she knew there was no need to respond, so she leaned in closer to him, and watched the stars light up the sky. In the dream, she was happy, but with the infection, she was scared and weak, as illogical as it sounded, she wanted to stay in the dream, happy and safe.

Later, Timmy had carried her through the field of clouds, and as her bare feet touched the softness, she was swept away by his arms again. Only to find themselves floating in mid air, Timmy danced Tecna through stars and clouds, and continuously promised never to let go of her hands. He would protect her from whatever tried to get too close, nothing would harm her now. The dress she wore danced with the wind as Timmy carried her through the sky, she leaned close to him, and he looked deeply into her teal eyes, nothing in the universe could take her away from him, at least, in the dream. Though, would the never ending nightmare of Emotia go away, and when? Would Tecna lose her logic forever? Timmy feared that worst of all, he couldn't bare to imagine Tecna without her logical thinking, that was what made her who she was.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Personally I even thought the IV thing was creepy, but it's only for two chapters.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

The dream faded, and medical machines beeped in the darkness. There was no pain, no need for panic, at least not yet. Tecna opened her eyes to see two familiar faces looking down at her, and one other face that was completely stranger to her. She went to move, but felt a pinning feeling in her wrist. She looked to see what it was, and was shocked to see an IV in her wrist, which was connected to a machine containing a bag of the potion Nurse Ophelia used before.

"What is this!? Who is this, what's going on?!" She panicked, she had been asleep for who knew how long, and was traumatized to see this when she woke up. Timmy was right beside her and went to calm her down.

"Shh Tecna, everything's okay, you're alright now." he replied softly, squeezing her other hand in reassurance.

"Timmy? What's going on? Where am I?" Tecna asked in a panic, she didn't know that the worst of her worries was over. The man that was with Timmy and Ophelia stepped closer to the bed, moving ever so slowly, not making any sudden movements so he didn't frighten Tecna. Unfortunately she was still pretty jumpy.

"Don't hurt me." She quivered suddenly, and Timmy got a little closer to her, to keep her calm.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear. I just want you to know what is going on. I am Dr. Marson, and you are in the Retreat Realm. You were sent here to get cured of this Emotia you have." the man explained.

"So, what is this in my arm?" Tecna asked, looking at her wrist.

"That, Tecna, is the IV that kept you from having the symptoms of Emotia that you usually have. It is the medicine that I gave you at Alfea." Ophelia explained.

"One night with that in your arm will help control your emotion attacks." Dr. Marson added.

"What is going to happen to me after?" Tecna asked.

"You'll stay here where we can keep an eye on you and help you fully recover." Dr. Marson answered.

"And Alfea and Red Fountain have already paid for it." Ophelia replied. Tecna and Timmy looked at each other and said the names of their respective schools in unison.

"And Timmy, since you're required to stay be Tecna's side, you have to stay here with no charge." Ophelia added.

"Then why would Red Fountain want to pay for my recovery?" Tecna pondered.

"I bet the other guys weaned Saladin into it." Timmy chuckled.

"No, they care about you too, Tecna. We all want you to get better." Ophelia replied, and Tecna smiled back.

"You must be starving by now, you've been out since 2:00 this afternoon. I'll get you something." Dr. Marson told Tecna as he went out of the room. Tecna tried to lay down as Timmy adjusted her bed. She felt like she was the center of attention, again.

"The worst is over, I've seen this place, you deserve something like it… with the exception of the hospital area." Timmy assured her.

"It's not even that, I mean, what happened to the witches?" Tecna asked, hoping her emotion attack didn't cause the girls their lives.

"They've been arrested, they're back in Light Haven now." Timmy answered.

"And the girls?" Tecna added.

"They were shocked to see you get rolled into the ambulance, but you'll see them in a few days." Timmy replied, "You can relax, nothing bad is going to happen here. We're here to get you better." Tecna relaxed from being so tense, but she was still unsure of what the Retreat Realm would be like. And how long would she stay?

"Here you are my dear, the food is imported from the finest realms in the magical dimension, and prepared by the finest chefs." Dr. Marson came in rolling a tray with a silver platter, beside it were utensils and napkins. There was also a fine glass of water beside it.

"I… I don't believe this. This is… five star resort quality. I'm not that important… am I?" Tecna was astonished, she had never been treated this special in her life.

"Of course you are my dear. Everyone here gets the same special treatment. Consider it… being rich for a little while." Dr. Marson could see in her eyes that she didn't feel that special, but he knew she was.

"Go ahead Tec, this is how every meal here is, and trust me, you deserve it." Timmy gave her a smile of approval as she lifted the lid with her other hand.

"Oh my." Tecna's eyes widened as the magnificent feast appeared from under the lid.

"Try it." Dr. Marson encouraged, and she took a small, curious bite. It was delicious.

"I knew you'd like it." Dr. Marson replied, "I'll leave you to eat and get some rest, you're still so fragile." he left, and Tecna looked at Timmy in curiosity.

"Timmy, what did he mean by that?" she asked.

"He just meant you need to strengthen up. I mean, that last emotion attack took a lot out of you." Timmy explained, "He isn't trying to trick you Tec, just trust me."

"Alright." Tecna took another bite of the marvellous food that was brought to her. She had to admit that the Retreat Realm was sort of like being royalty. After she ate, Timmy rolled the tray to the side and adjusted her bed to let her sleep some more. She lay down, only knowing that Timmy would stay be her every second, and everyone else here would take extra good care of her.

* * *

**So, how is this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

It was morning, and Tecna opened her eyes, still feeling the IV in her wrist. She felt stronger than she had the previous night, and she looked up to see Timmy smile at her.

"Wake up, Tec." he chuckled.

"Timmy? Was I dreaming? Was the food a dream, it had to be." Tecna sat up in the bed, and Timmy could tell she still couldn't get over what the Retreat Realm would be like.

"No Tecna, it wasn't a dream. That is how all the meals here are served. How was it anyway?" he asked.

"It was wonderful, I thought I was dreaming, it felt like it." Tecna sighed. Just then, Dr Marson walked in the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect." he replied, "Did you enjoy dinner last night?"

"I though I was dreaming it, but obviously I wasn't." Tecna smiled.

"I know, it's that incredible." Dr. Marson smiled, "Now how about getting that thing out of your wrist?" He gently grabbed her wrist, then explained how he was going to do it. Then he slowly pulled the needle out and unwrapped the bandages, then he placed a tiny bandage on the place where the needle had been.

"There, done." he replied. Tecna lifted her wrist and moved it a little, no more pain. Timmy smiled at her, and then he went to hug her.

"You must love her very much if you're the only person who can keep her relaxed." Dr. Marson told Timmy.

"Yes." Timmy answered, holding Tecna close to him, he knew she wanted this embrace since she woke up in the ambulance.

"I'll let you spend some time together while I get you some breakfast." Dr. Marson replied as he walked out of the room.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered her.

"How do you know what the rest of this realm is like?" she asked.

"Dr. Marson showed me a brochure, it looks like the perfect place for fairies all over to recover." Timmy explained, "They even have customized rooms, I can't wait for you to see what ours is like."

"What do you mean by customized?" Tecna asked.

"Well, for example, if Flora were to stay here for a while, I bet her room would be full of plants and sunlight, something she'd love. As for us, well, we'll just have to see." Timmy explained.

"I see." Tecna sighed, then the door opened when Dr. Marson rolled in with Tecna's breakfast tray, it looked just like the one she had the previous night, but with a glass of milk instead of water.

"So I wasn't dreaming." she gasped.

"Of course you weren't Tec, this is how it is here." Timmy replied.

"You'll get used to it, you're just in shock right now." Dr. Marson told her, "Check out what you have for breakfast." Tecna lifted the lid to see a variety of foods, a muffin, an apple, a bagel and more.

"Wow, this is amazing, I just keep thinking…" Tecna couldn't quite grasp the fact that there were no more strings attached, no catches, this was all for her and all she had to do was enjoy it.

"That there's a hidden catch, everyone thinks that once they come here, but most of the time it has already been paid for." Dr. Marson explained warmly. After Tecna ate, Dr. Marson and Timmy helped her out of bed, she was still pretty wobbly, but she quickly regained her footing.

"Now, I advise you to take it easy with her for a while, her last emotion attack took a lot out of her." Dr. Marson told Timmy.

"That's what I told her last night, but she was still pretty unsure." Timmy replied.

"Now I want to show you to your new room, in the resort sector of this realm." Dr. Marson told Tecna.

"Is it a long way away?" she asked.

"Actually no, the hospital and resort sectors are all in one huge building, there's plenty for you to see." They walked carefully down hallway after hallway until they spotted the place.

"Ah, here we are, the technology fairy wing, here is where all the technology fairies stay while they're treated." Dr. Marson explained. He scanned through the doors until he stopped at a door with the number 34 by it. Timmy chuckled and winked at Tecna, she knew Timmy had counted the freckles on her ankles one day, and coincidentally, there were 34 of them. Dr. Marson gave Timmy an electronic key attached to a gold card. The card was engraved with their names and the schools they went to.

Tecna of Alfea

Timmy of Red Fountain

The Realm of Magix

The key could unlocked their room, room number 34, all the rooms had large French doors, and a look on the side.

"Keep this handy." Dr. Marson advised, "Now lets take a tour of you new room, shall we." Timmy slid the key past the sensor and it was accepted with a green light. Timmy and Dr. Marson opened the doors, and Tecna was left speechless by the appearance of her main room, but that was just the beginning of this luxury experience.

* * *

**How do you think Tecna's main room looks like?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tecna stepped in the center of the room, it was so advanced that she couldn't believe it was real. There was a big screen TV, underneath was a high definition receiver, DVD player and the newest game system, a MagiWii. On either side of the entertainment system were huge speakers, which Tecna personally thought Musa would enjoy. There were leather coaches and black marble end tables.

"Isn't it great?" Timmy asked from behind her.

"This is above and beyond what I thought my room would be like!" Tecna replied in surprise.

"This is just the beginning." Dr. Marson told them, "Follow me." He led Tecna to another set of French doors with a whitish purple curtain behind them.

"Go ahead, open them." he encouraged her. She slowly turned the handle and opened the doors. The curtains automatically moved to reveal a dark room, which then lit up with neon lights of soft purples, greens and blues. Tecna gasped in disbelief, there was a beautiful canopy bed that matched perfectly with the curtains. It shown in the center of two purple neon pillars. Small lights surrounded the edge of the ceiling. It was like what Tecna thought the princess of her realm's bedroom would be. It was exquisite.

"I told you that you deserved this, its everything you've ever dreamed of." Timmy replied as he walked in the room, seeing Tecna's astonished face.

"I… I don't believe this, is this my…?" Tecna was left wordless, breathless, but she was not having another emotion attack.

"Yes, the is where you'll be sleeping." Dr. Marson explained to her, "Rest your head for just a moment, you won't belief how soft this bedding is." Tecna sat down on the bed and lowered her head, the lights dimmed, and she felt like she was sinking into the field of softness. Moments later, she sat up, it was like she fell asleep.

"That's incredible." She replied sleepily.

"If you think that's incredible, come with me." Dr. Marson instructed. He then led the couple to the connected bathroom, it was huge, there was a Jacuzzi tub, double sinks and a personal spa, honestly it had a splash of Stella to it.

"There's the door to your room, I'm sorry it's not that extravagant." Dr. Marson told Timmy as he showed him the connection through the bathroom.

"I don't care, I could sleep on the ground in a dump if I had to, I just want Tecna to have the life she deserves." Timmy answered.

"Timmy, are you serious." Tecna's eyes left the amazement of the room as she heard this. Timmy thought she was going to cry and came over to embrace her.

"Tec, was it something I said?" he asked.

"No, I just can't believe you would do that for me."

"I love you, you knew that." Timmy said softly, "Were you going to cry?"

"No." Tecna smiled, glad she wasn't, but it was only a matter of time before she started to get the emotion attacks again.

"I'm glad you're not upset my dear. There's much more you should see in the place." Dr. Marson told Tecna.

"There's more?" Tecna asked, all this was already too extravagant, she couldn't handle anymore.

"Of course." Dr. Marson led them to a door with a button pad.

"The code is 341819." he told Tecna, and she pressed the according buttons. The door opened, and to Tecna's complete astonishment, there was a place where she and Timmy could work on their inventions, a lab full of computers and machines.

"This is… I can't… its just." Tecna's eyes widened, and Timmy too was amazed.

"A place to invent, and work on our gizmos! Isn't that great Tecna?" he smiled.

"It is, this is too wonderful. I must be dreaming." Tecna replied.

"No, you're living a dream." Dr. Marson told her, "Now, there're is one more thing in you room that I'd like to show you before I go." He then took Tecna back to her bedroom and showed her another set of French doors.

"Now, I know you're not the type to like clothes, but…" Dr. Marson opened the doors, and Tecna gasped as she saw the assortment of many outfits hanging from wall to wall of the enormous room, along with enchanting evening gowns. In the middle, a table with bracelets, necklaces, earrings and shoes stood shining in a spotlight.

"My friend Stella would love this." Tecna told him.

"Ah, the princess of Solaria, I've heard good things." he smiled, "However, you were instructed to come down to dinner to meet your supervisor."

"Aren't you my supervisor?" Tecna asked.

"No, I, along with others, tend to the newcomers who are brought in through emergency." Dr. Marson explained, "Everything else I had to do was held off until we knew your condition. And now that we know you're fine, we can continue with others."

"Oh no." Tecna thought, she never meant to hold anyone back.

"Its okay, the worst is over." Dr. Marson told her warmly, "Now freshen up, and I'll come get you in two hours." Then he left the room, and Timmy came in, he had seen his closet in his own room.

"What did he say?" He asked her.

"He wants me to come down to dinner to meet my supervisor. I assume he wants you to come too." Tecna explained.

"Do you want to take a dip in the hot tub? You look like you need to clear your mind." he asked her.

"I guess, I need to freshen up and get ready anyway." Tecna sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Tec?" Timmy asked.

"No, but I'm afraid any second I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream." she replied.

"No Tecna, it's all real." Timmy reassured her.

* * *

**The code for there lab is the room number and their ages. What do you think of their room?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, just a quick heads up, I've changed Dr. Dryman's name to Dr. Leyman. Only because as I'm proof reading in my head I keep calling him Dr. Dreman, which sounds like Dr. Dre, who's a rapper/rap producer. And no offense to those who actually enjoy rap music... like my mom.... it makes me uneasy, for lack of a calmer word.**

**But enough about my distaste for rap music, here is the new Chapter Fourteen.****Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Two hours later, Tecna was ready in a beautiful evening gown with a silk ribbon around her arms. Timmy wore a suit that he found in his own closet.

"Tec, you look lovely." Timmy replied after she walked in the common room.

"Thank you Timmy. Dr. Marson should be here in a few minutes." she told him. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Timmy answered. Dr. Marson stepped inside wearing his own fancy suit.

"You look radiant, my dear." he told Tecna, then looked at Timmy,

"And to you, excellent choice in suit, it matches so well. But enough chit chat, I'm suppose to take you down to see your supervisor." Timmy put the electronic key in his pocket, and went out the door with Dr. Marson and Tecna. The couple followed Dr. Marson down a hallway to a glass elevator. He pressed to button to go down, and in moments, the doors opened. Once they were inside, Tecna looked out the glass to see the lobby of the resort. There was a wide range of activities happening, and a lot of fairies hustling and bustling about. It was exciting.

"This place looks endless." she replied breathlessly.

"It does, doesn't it?" Dr. Marson smiled. Once they landed, Tecna couldn't see where the lobby was, but there was a long staircase. The three walked down to the dining hall, the were numerous tables all with fairies sitting with their supervisors, others with friends, but none of them was ever sitting alone. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, they looked like upside down castles that lit up the room. There seemed to be a stream running through the room, and bridges lead to every part of the room, from every level. Tecna couldn't believe how beautiful this was, it was truly fantastic. A man stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them.

"Ah," he replied, looking at her, "You must be Tecna." She smiled weakly, to be honest, she became shy and quiet right then and there. The man took her hand ever so gently and slowly, and felt her fingers.

"Your fingers are so slender, I feel like I could hurt you with only the slightest amount of pressure." he told her softly, she looked at Timmy for something to say.

"Come on Leyman, she's not that fragile." Dr. Marson chuckled.

"Well she is that beautiful." the man said.

"I tell her that everyday." Timmy smiled, and Tecna blushed.

"Tecna, this is Dr. Leyman, he's your supervisor for your stay here." Dr. Marson told her. They sat at an empty table and the two doctors discussed Tecna's Emotia, and she kept looking at Timmy for assurance.

"The medicine has calmed the emotion attacks quite a bit; she just needs a larger dose than what she was getting at Alfea." Dr. Marson explained to Dr. Leyman.

"And her boyfriend?" Dr. Leyman asked.

"He just keeps her calm and comfortable, preventing the emotion attacks from coming." Dr. Marson continued, "He's not the cure, he's here to keep her comfortable and relaxed. Of course no one with Emotia wants to be in a place full of strangers without a familiar face."

"Touché" Dr. Leyman agreed. The food was served, and the couple ate in silence while the two doctors continued to talk, that is until Dr. Leyman looked at Tecna.

"Tecna, how do you like it here?" he asked.

"It's truly enchanting." she sighed, looking around at the beautiful dinning hall.

"It's more then you thought you could dream of, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes." she answered.

"See, that is the point of all this paradise, to keep our patients happy. It would be a boring place just to be cooped up in a hospital room all day." Dr. Marson replied. They all enjoyed dinner, and Tecna still couldn't believe this was actually her life for a while.

* * *

Timmy and Tecna walked a path lit by solar lights, there was a fountain by the path, and the two doctors strolled close behind.

"Isn't it a beautiful sky, Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"It is." she answered quietly.

"Tec, this is real, you're living the life I'd give you if I was as rich as I wish I was. You deserve all this paradise. This is yours."

"But for how long, and the girls… I miss them." Tecna sighed.

"Ah, your friends." Dr. Leyman walked up the path to them, "I've scheduled them in for 1:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"See Tec, everything's handled." Timmy smiled.

"They're going to love visiting this place; I know Stella would love to try some of my clothes." Tecna laughed, she knew as much as Stella would want to, she couldn't take the clothes.

"Yeah, isn't that going to be fun?" Timmy wanted to know about the guys too. They both were excited to see all there was to see in this realm.

* * *

**And for the mention of the chandeliers, I used to go to a lounge with my family when I was young and I always thought the chandeliers there looked like upside down castles.**

**Enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next day, Mr. Leyman took Tecna and Timmy back downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast; they couldn't wait to discover more of the Retreat realm. Tecna seemed so calm and relaxed; at times she forgot she still had Emotia. The one thing that could prove that she was cured would be if she could be as logical as she once was, but she never said anything that sounded like her normal self. Dr. Leyman stared at her while she ate, but her attention was never broken away from her food.

"How did you sleep last night, Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"Better than I ever had in my whole life. It felt like I was sleeping on clouds." Tecna answered.

"I can tell you like it here." Dr. Leyman replied, smiling at her.

"I do, but I wonder, how long will I stay?" Tecna asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Dr. Leyman asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It'll be a long time, dear." he told her.

"How long?"

"Three to six months, we have to continue with the medication and keep you calm until we see any signs of logical thinking. Then we can slowing take you off and see how you do." Dr. Leyman explained.

"See Tecna, you will get better and we'll be able to go home." Timmy replied.

"But does it have to take so long?" Tecna asked.

"We'll see how well you do, and then we'll decide what's best. But remember, this is so you can get you logic back." he answered.

"Right." Tecna sighed.

"You always seem to forget that, Tec. I know all this is so overwhelming for you, but it's all to help you." Timmy told her.

"I know." Tecna sighed. She finished eating in silence, but was excited to see her friends that afternoon.

* * *

That morning, Tecna and Timmy went for a jog in the realm's park, and then they ate lunch outside and got ready to visit their friends. The two sat on the leather coach waiting when the there was a knock on the door. Tecna opened it and to her surprise, all her friends were there, even the boys.

"Girls, I missed you!" she admitted, gathering in for a big group hug with the girls. Once everyone parted, everyone saw how extravagant the room was.

"Whoa, this room is off the chain!" Musa gasped.

"It's amazing Tec, how do you feel to be living in paradise?" Bloom asked.

"It's unbelievable; I didn't know I could live this way in my life." Tecna smiled.

"Musa, check out this surround sound." Layla shouted.

"And these speakers are tight." Musa replied, putting in a trance music CD.

"I knew you'd like those." Tecna giggled, "Hey Stella, I want to show you something you would like."

"What is it, Tecna?" Stella asked.

"Follow me." Tecna led Stella into her bedroom.

"Now this is what I call living the life! Tecna, you're a freakin' princess!" Stella screamed.

"No, I'm not; I don't even know why I'm being spoiled like this." Tecna opened the huge walk in closet.

"This is… Tecna, you're living my dream!" Stella shrieked, staring at all the clothes and accessories.

"I knew you'd go crazy over these." Tecna laughed.

"What, do you have make-up in the bathroom too?" Stella asked.

"No, but I do have a personal spa." Tecna replied.

"You are living my life."

* * *

After Tecna took them all on a tour of her suite, they sat down on the coaches, except for Layla and Musa, who were trying out the MagiWii. Flora was happy that Tecna was being treated so good, she had to admit that she didn't deserve all the trouble she was put through every battle, especially the most recant ones. However, there was something for everyone in Tecna's room, everyone but her. Flora didn't complain though, she only wished Tecna the most of her happiness.

"Tecna?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, Flora." Tecna looked over from watching Layla and Musa play.

"Are you happy here?" she asked.

"Of course I am, but I'm only staying until I get better." Tecna told her.

"I know. I just hope you won't miss us too much." Flora smiled.

"My supervisor Dr. Leyman can set up a visit anytime, and I can phone you." Tecna smiled back.

"I'm glad you're happy Tecna, that's the most important thing right now." Bloom told her, sitting down next to Flora.

"Yeah," Musa said, letting Sky challenge Brandon on the MagiWii, "Everything that happened at Alfea after Bloom defeated Baltor must've totally sucked for you; especially you're fainting spell on the quad."

"I wish I could forget that." Tecna sighed.

"It'll be okay, you've got help now." Flora assured her. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ladies, visiting time is over." Dr. Leyman smiled.

"Man." Musa pouted.

"You'll see me again." Tecna smiled.

"We'll miss you Tec." Bloom sighed.

"See ya Tim." Sky waved. They all left, and Dr. Leyman handed a dropped to Timmy.

"It's time." he told him.

"Are you ready Tec?" Timmy looked at Tecna; he didn't want to give her the medication without her being ready for it.

"Yep." Tecna sat down on the couch beside him, and he dipped her slowly.

"Easy, only a few drops will do it." Dr. Leyman replied. Tecna groaned as her head was lowered just a bit more, then Timmy squeezed the dropper slightly. One, two, three, that was all she needed. It was a good thing Tecna had been asleep all those times before, the taste was brutal and she shuddered as it trickled down her throat.

"It's okay Tec, that's all." Timmy replied soothingly, he felt her cheek, still supporting her head with his other hand.

"I'll leave you two alone if you'd like." Dr. Leyman offered.

"Please?" Timmy asked, not trying to be rude, but he was deep in the trance of Tecna's position in his arms, and he didn't want the moment to end. Dr. Leyman left, and Timmy slowly lowered Tecna's head to the coach's armrest. The medicine had a fatigue affect, which is why Ophelia gave it to Tecna in her sleep, so there was no affect on her. And that is why Dr. Leyman wanted her friends to leave, that, and because visiting hours were over. Timmy watched Tecna's eyes close, and he kissed her lightly on her forehead. He could watch her sleep peacefully forever.

* * *

**When Tecna mentions that her bed felt like clouds... I always though she diserved to sleep on the softest clouds in the universe, with Timmy sitting by her side. It's one of my many TxT fantasies. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**If no one read the last two chapters, I changed Dr. Dryman's name.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

Two hours later, Tecna woke up with a smiling face looking down at her; she smiled back wearily, and looked around to see that Timmy had ordered in.

"I thought you might like to stay in tonight." he told her, "We can order a movie." He took her hand to help her sit up; she was only waking from the fatigue.

"Sure." Tecna leaned back in the coach as Timmy sat next to her, grabbing the remote and browsing the menu.

"This one looks good. Logically Loved, it's about a technology fairy that shows a scientist what love is like." Timmy suggested, "Will it be alright, I mean would you be okay watching it?"

"Of course Timmy, I'm fine with it." Tecna smiled at him.

"Are you sure Tec? I don't want you feeling bad because you can't think logically." Timmy asked.

"I'm sure; I know I'll have it back one day." Tecna reassured him.

"Okay, but I never want to see you cry, and I'm afraid you'll get another emotion attack because you'll miss your logical thinking." Timmy sighed, almost selecting the movie from the menu.

"We can always watch another movie if you're concerned, Timmy." Tecna told him.

"I know, but if you say you'll be okay, then I believe you." Timmy continued to choose the movie, then leaned against the coach and wrapped an arm around Tecna, "But if anything does happen, I'll stop the movie."

* * *

Watching the movie, Tecna felt normal, she wasn't missing her logic. She knew that she'd get it back, and she was perfectly happy watching a romantic movie about someone like her with Timmy. In a romantic scene, the fairy in the movie looked in the scientist's eyes, and he looked back.

"Forget logic." the scientist began soothingly, "because if I don't have you, it wouldn't be worth it." Tecna turned to Timmy, she knew that was what he thought, but she couldn't forget the one way of life she knew.

"But that is how I always think, I can't forget it." the fairy replied in sobs, and Timmy looked at Tecna, making sure that there weren't tears in her eyes.

"But you've taught me that there are more important things than thinking logically, and one of them is love, you're the love of my life." the scientist embraced the fairy lovingly, trying to calm her from her sorrow. Timmy leaned in closer to Tecna, and began to embrace her just as lovingly, and she welcomed it and leaned her head against his chest.

"I've found more than logic in my life, I've found you." Timmy whispered, and Tecna smiled brightly.

* * *

After the movie was over, Timmy found that Tecna had fallen asleep again in his embrace, but to him, it didn't matter, as long as she was still happy. He didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping beautiful fairy goddess of technology, so he carried her to her room and gently rested her on the bed. He then wrapped the blankets around her and planted another gentle kiss on her forehead, he knew she would enjoy tomorrow much more than today.

* * *

**Enjoy **


	17. Chapter 17

**Very sorry for the loooong wait, I was visiting a friend and I had to use her computer to check e-mail and updates. So I own you two chapters.

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

The next day, Tecna woke up in her bed; the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Timmy's arms while watching a romantic movie. She sat up, and moved her blankets. Then she took a shower, and found a purple and blue outfit in the closet to wear. After brushing her hair and teeth, she walked into the common room, where, just as expected, Timmy was waiting for her.

"Hey." he smiled, looking at her, "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, thank you Timmy." Tecna smiled back as she sat next to him on the leather coach.

"You slept a lot yesterday; I'm going to ask Dr. Leyman if I could give you the medicine before we go to bed, that way you're not missing out." Timmy told her.

"That would be great." Tecna replied. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Timmy got up and went to answer the door, it was Dr. Leyman.

"Am glad to see you're awake." he smiled at Tecna, "How are you, were there any more emotion attacks?"

"Surprisingly not." Timmy told him, and he wrote it on his clipboard.

"That is wonderful to hear, that means the medicine is working." Dr. Leyman smiled.

"Speaking of the medicine," Timmy began, "Is it possible for her to take it before bed?"

"Absolutely, I don't know what I was thinking when I gave to you to give her right when her friends left. Just a mistake." Dr. Leyman replied.

"So I'll take it before bed?" Tecna asked.

"Yep." he told her.

"Great, now lets go eat." Timmy led the way as the three went down to the dinning hall to eat breakfast.

* * *

During breakfast, Timmy was asking Dr. Leyman about the many activities and shows that went on.

"This is like a resort." Tecna replied, "It's so extraordinary."

"What did we say, everyone here is treated the same, everything here is pre-paid for. All you have to do is enjoy it." Dr. Leyman told her.

"And I am, but I would never be this lucky in my life… though, the only reason I'm here is because I'm infected with Emotia." she finally realized.

"Yes, that is true, but you keep forgetting that, the only thing that reminds you is the medication." he replied.

"You should at least enjoy the time you have here." Timmy told Tecna.

"Your right." Tecna sighed.

"You know, there is a huge pool open." Dr. Leyman told them.

"How huge?" Tecna asked.

"I'll show you after breakfast." he , Dr. Leyman led them to a balcony, were below, a waterfall sprouted down into a enormous pool, where numerous fairies tanned and splashed in the water. Tecna was once again left speechless, it _was_ huge.

"Do you want to try it out?" Timmy asked her.

"Of course I do, but… am I allowed?" Tecna asked, looking at Dr. Leyman for approval.

"Why would you ask, it's all yours… for now." he smiled. Tecna and Timmy went back to their suite to find their swimsuits and towels, and came back down to the actual pool. It looked so much larger then it did from the balcony, but there it was, by the waterfall. There were numerous waterslides too, all spirals and swirls. It looked like fun. While Tecna was still staring out in astonishment, Timmy dropped the two towels on to a spare chair and scooped Tecna into his arms.

"Hold on!" He shouted as they jumped into the pool, Tecna was giggling uncontrollably as the jumped. The went under the water, but Timmy never let Tecna go. As they reached the surface, they started splashing each other and laughing. Timmy enjoyed hearing Tecna laugh, after everything she'd been through, she needed it. A few minutes later, they went up the elevator to a tall water slide.

"Who first?" Tecna asked.

"If I go first, I'll catch you." Timmy told her.

"Okay." Tecna giggled. Timmy went down, and a minute later, Tecna followed, as she caught up to him, she started screaming joyfully.

"Look out Timmy!" she shrieked.

"I got you Tec!" He yelled as she landed in his arms, as they flew down the waterslide, they continued to laugh, and Tecna continued to scream in pure joy. When they reached the bottom, they made a huge splash, so huge that Timmy wasn't aware that he had let go of Tecna until he reach the surface. He looked back to see if she was still on the slide, but he remembered having her in his arms when they left it.

"Oh no. Tec!" Timmy dived back into the water to see Tecna still swimming to the surface, he quickly swam to her and carried her to the surface of the water. Once they reached it, Tecna took a deep breath of air.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, that was really fun." Tecna smiled, gasping for air. Timmy took her to the edge of the pool, and they both got out, as Tecna sat on a poolside chair, Timmy wrapped a towel around her.

"You don't know how worried I was for just that split second, if I didn't know you were still swimming up I would've thought you were… I don't want to think that." Timmy rambled, then after his panicked rambling, he kissed her on the cheek and held her tight.

"I'm fine, you're worrying too much over nothing." Tecna told him. After a while, poolside maids served everyone ice cream sundaes. Then Tecna and Timmy continued to swim until lunch.

* * *

**This story's almost finished, the next chapter is a great one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As the weeks progressed, Tecna had no more emotion attacks, but Dr. Leyman insisted that they do some tests to see how her thinking was coming along. Timmy sat next to her on the coach with a clipboard, he was told to track her progress.

"Okay Tec, try this one." he wrote a simple equation on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment, then tried to solve it. Then, she handed it back to him. He calculated the correct answer, Tecna was right, but it took her much more effort than it usually would have.

"Two minutes and twenty-five seconds, your getting there, Tec." Timmy encouraged.

"No, I'm not." Tecna sighed, "It's hopeless."

"Tecna, just think about it, when you got here, you were jumpy and you weren't at all logical, now, you're only just starting to get back to normal." Timmy told her.

"You're right, let's try another one." Tecna smiled at him, and they continued solving equations.

* * *

Days later, Tecna tried helping Timmy with an invention he was working on in the lab. She stared at the wires and knobs and then looked up at Timmy.

"So, what is this supposed to be?" she asked.

"A new attachment to my laser." Timmy explained, "It's supposed to allow me to shoot opponents from fifty feet away."

"Impressive, so I think that wire should connect to that blue one." Tecna replied.

"I'll try, but I really don't know." Timmy told her, he couldn't tell her that he didn't think she knew what she was talking about, but maybe this was a sign. He connected the two wires and shot a blast at a piece of metal, it worked with no flaws whatsoever.

"Tecna, did you see what you helped me do, you did it!" Timmy twirled her around in his arms, but Tecna was still confused, "I have to tell Dr. Leyman, we could go home!" Timmy ran to the common room, and Tecna followed slowly.

"But Timmy, maybe it was just luck, maybe it's a coincidence." Tecna tried to stop him, she didn't want to be disappointed if this was just a fluke.

"Dr. Leyman, I think Tecna's starting to think logically again." Timmy cheered over the phone, and Tecna sighed in defeat.

* * *

Dr. Leyman went into the room to bring Tecna to his office, there, she sat on a bed, and Timmy sat on an extra chair. Tecna was still trying to convince them both that perhaps her guess was just that, a lucky guess.

"Tec, you could go home and see the girls in less time then you think." Timmy tried to argue.

"Don't you want your logic back?" Dr. Leyman asked her.

"Yes, but this could be a false alarm." Tecna replied.

"We'll just have to see. Now can you lay down on the bed for me?" Dr. Leyman asked Tecna, and she did as told. He took out a device just like Ophelia's portable MRI scanner. Then he shown the light over Tecna's forehead for a minute and turned the light off.

"Unbelievable." Dr. Leyman gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"The medication has destroyed most sighs of the Emotia, all we need to do is keep up with the tests, and slowly take her off the medicine." Dr. Leyman told him.

"Do you hear that Tecna, you're almost cured." Timmy helped her to her feet and embraced her tightly. He was truly happy that she could think like herself again, she could once again be Alfea's A+ student.

* * *

All that week, Timmy continued to test Tecna's science and mathematical skills, and he kept time to each test and jotted down each time. Day after day, Tecna became faster and faster at the math equations, and she did increasingly hard ones to test herself, she could do them, they were correct, right down to the nth decimal point. The timing came from two minutes, to one, to thirty seconds. Each night, Dr. Leyman gave her less and less of the medication, and each day, she improved more and more. Soon, Tecna was helping Timmy with their inventions, just like they used to do together. Each time Tecna succeeded to accomplish something, she felt normal, like she was one step closer to getting her logic back.

There was just one more test she had to put through in order to determine if she was able to battle alongside her friends. Secretly Timmy wished that there was a way she couldn't fight with them, but he would never tell her that. Who would he protect during the missions if Tecna couldn't go?

"Okay, Tecna. I want you to transform, then fly though this obstacle course." Dr. Leyman instructed.

"Alright. Let's go Enchantix!" Tecna shouted as she transformed. Timmy watched her carefully as she began to fly thought the hovering course. Blasts of energy shot towards her as she formed a shield to defend herself, then she shot back her own attacks at the targets. After appearing out of the other end of the course, she landed, and transformed back to her normal clothes.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with my thinking ability?" she asked.

"It has nothing to do with that, I just wanted to see if the Emotia has effected your reflexes and ability to fight. It seems like you're back to normal." Dr. Leyman smiled, and Tecna hugged Timmy with great happiness.

* * *

That was the second last chapter of this story, that means the next one is the last one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Chapter of No Longer Logical**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tecna and Timmy packed up their things and they were sent down to the inter-dimensional shuttle bus. Tecna took one last look at the exquisite suite that she and Timmy had shared that month, she had to admit, she would miss all the perks.

"Hey Tec, are you gonna miss this place?" Timmy asked from behind her.

"Yeah, but won't it be great to go home?" Tecna smiled. They went down to the station and got on the bus.

* * *

Eight hours later, it wa 4:00 pm when they arrived back at Alfea, and all the girls, the guys, Ophelia, Saladin and Feragonda were standing out on the quad waiting for them.

"Tecna!" the girls yelled as the went to gather in a group hug.

"So Tim, I bet you and Tecna got a little close went you were there, eh?" Riven teased.

"Riven, you know I'm not like that." Timmy scolded, "It was a very serious situation, I couldn't do that to her."

"Yeah, Riven, get real." Brandon added. Tecna and the girls were discusses what the Retreat Realm was like."

"So, what did you do?" Flora asked.

"It was incredible, I enjoyed every day of it. I just wish I could show you girls the pool, and the dining hall, and the park. It was all beautiful." Tecna explained.

"What else did you do, give us the details." Stella asked.

"Stella, it wasn't a date, Timmy was a requirement." Tecna told her, "Though we did watch a romantic movie together in the suite, and I think he carried me to bed."

"Ooh, busted!" Musa teased, and everyone laughed. Then, Feragonda came over to them.

"So, Tecna, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel… normal, I actually feel like I use to. Sometimes I thought I couldn't remember what thinking logically was like." Tecna replied.

"I'm so glad that Alfea's star pupil is back on top, but that's not all we care about, we are glad that you yourself are happy and healthy." Feragonda replied.

"Of course, we were almost about to inform your parents back in the Binary Galaxy." Ophelia told Tecna.

"They'd be panicked, they'd send me away to a school in my own realm, I'd never seen my friends again." Tecna replied.

"That's part of the reason why we didn't, and because we found out you were cured." Ophelia told her.

"I'm just glad to be home." Tecna told everyone. After hugs and chatting, Tecna unpacked her things and laid on her own bed, in her own dorm room, sure it wasn't as soft as the one in the suite in the Retreat Realm, but it was home.

* * *

That night, the girls had a welcome back sleepover for her, also to celebrate the fact that she was thinking logical again. And the funny thing was, it was like the sleepover when they found her in the Omega Dimension, it was like living that part over again, and she could live the rest like the collide never happened.

The End.

* * *

**I liked when Musa was like "Ooh, busted!" LOLZ.**

**Hope you enjoyed No Longer Logical :)**


End file.
